The Dark Knight
by thelastcenturion2015
Summary: Will this dark knight with a even darker past ever regain his humanity or will he fall into a hole of despair forever...UNDER GOING REWRITE. Skip to last chapter.
1. Chapter 1:prologue

If anyone is actually still reading this would you be interested in a complete rewrite where the story will deviate and it will not really be like the original. It will have the same base concept but I've gone back over the previous chapters and I wasn't satisfied at all with the quality. If you are interested can you let me know in either a review or PM. I will be launching a trial chapter after this anyway and if anyone, even if it's only one person likes it I will make a new story using that chapter. Thanks and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2:Beacon

**sorry about the confusion I uploaded the chapter of my other series but her is the actual series.**

* * *

Bang! The shot should hit. But it doesn't and Glynda tries to find the shooter. Everyone is in panic and the students are trying to help Goodwitch. I quickly dash down the tree and try to run but a weaponized little red riding hood appears. Turn around to be faced with someone I never thought I would. Miss Schnee. I turn again but I get blocked by another woman, this tie with a mane of blonde hair. I make one last desperate attempt to find myself surrounded by even more. I put my hands on my head knowing there was no way I would make it out alive without using _it_.

"I surrender", I say emotionlessly.

The headmaster comes over and takes me away personally.

* * *

I find myself at a police station looking into the eyes of the man I was hired to kill.

"So", he begins" why did you try to take me out?"

"I was hired" I state blandly.

"So you're a mercenary, I seem to have no records of anyone like you, care to explain?"

"No"

"Ok"

'What is with him, he is acting so calm'.

"What do you want to do with your life? Do you really want to spend your life killing?"

"I-I, I don't know", I admitted.

"Do you want to be a hunter?"

"What!"

"Do you want to be a hunter?"

"..."

"If you accept all charges will be dropped and you will be housed at beacon, you will not be placed on a team and will have an additional with me to help with any 'problems' you have"

'How does he know about my problem?'

"However if you decline you will face all charges and face possible execution or life in prison. Accept my offer, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for your family, do they even know where you are?"

"…"

"I see, I'm sorry"

I sat in silence, no longer willing to talk. Ozpin got up to leave after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine" I said as he was about to close the door.

"You have made the right choice"

* * *

I found myself at the back of the airship, hidden in the shadows. Some habits never go away. When the airship docked I stepped out I found and Glynda waiting for me.

"I am here to show you around then see you to your dorm".

"…"

"This way please". After a long and boring tour I stepped into my dorm to see 1 bed and other furnishings, cosy. I found my trunks already beside my bed. I unpacked everything and started setting up my weapons wall. I have a weapon for every type of job. I then moved my bed to the side of the room seeing as I am just going to find a tree to sleep in anyway. After I was satisfied I glanced at the watch and saw it was time for lunch.

* * *

When I finally made it to the cafeteria I grabbed an apple, pie and water. I found myself sitting at the furthest corner from everyone and just thought about what might happen, someone might come up to him and try to talk, I could lose control again. I shuddered at just the thought. Not again, please not that again. This was the reason I couldn't get close to people, I'll lose it.

I started to day dream when I heard a voice, "hi, I'm your neighbour". The girl in the red hood.

I got up and left without saying a word. I went back to my dorm and couldn't find anything to do so I went to the library. I started looking around for a while and found a few that could help me study. I got them out, but when I went to exit someone bumped into me. The girl with the blonde mane.

"Hey aren't you the guy we took down at the park?"

"Yes", and just like that I passed her t-"Ahhhhhh!"

I suddenly found myself on my face on the ground. I groaned as I tried to stand up but a boot was pushing against my back.

"What are you doing here"?

"…", I'd gone through stuff like this before and this was just petty. I grabbed her foot twisted it and pulled her to the ground. I then jabbed her in a pressure point, grabbed my books and left. Did I feel bad for that? No. will I ever? No.

* * *

_I watched as the man grabbed his gun and shot all of them. I watched as they fell to the ground…_

* * *

I went through my normal ritual of screaming and stabbing but what I did not expect was for my door to be knocked down and Red, Blondie, Schnee and the faunas barged through the door.

"We heard screaming is everything alright?" and then they noticed the knife" oh god let us he-"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW" I screamed but they didn't leave," no you need help…" And they noticed the scars." Oh my god what happened to you"

"Get out, please" I tried in my normal emotionless voice.

"We were only trying to help", Schnee snapped back, but this time they did leave.

Strange they keep looking at my left eye… Damn it I forgot about that one. I decided that now would be as good of a time as ever to get ready for classes. However this time I realised I needed my eyepatch. I can't believe I forgot about that. As I stepped out of my dorm I noticed another team coming out of a room labelled JNPR.

A guy with a pink strip in his hair asked" are you new?"

I nodded.  
"Grimm studies?" he asked.

I nodded again.' They don't seem to bad, no, stop this I am not here to make friends.

"Meet us at the cafeteria entrance after breakfast we'll take you"

And with that I disappeared.

* * *

As usual I had no breakfast so I just waited for team JNPR. When they finally did arrive we only had 5 minutes till class so we had to jog. When we arrived I took a seat in the back corner of the class.

At that moment a rather well rounded man walked in. The professor I assume from the orange haired member's rambling from team JNPR. Wow they weren't joking, it's been only 7 minutes and I want to kill him, it wouldn't be that hard. I had a few knives in my jacket that I could use. No, I'm trying to become a hunter now I need to listen to him.

I glanced up at the clock. 10 minutes left.

"Now, students, you all know what time it is. Now seeing as we have a new student he shall be the one in this battle"…

* * *

**review if you want**


	3. Chapter 3:questions

**I do not own rwby but I do own Grey**

* * *

As I stepped out of the locker room I thought' should I go full restraint or no, quick or short'. I stepped back into the classroom and stood still. When Port opened the cage I waited for it to reach me and I simply grabbed it's tusk as it tried to roll into and smashed it into the wall ten metres behind me .When it was about to die I shoved my hand down its throat and pulled out its heart. I held it in my hand as its last few beats went away. I turned back to the locker and changed. I then preceded to go back to my seat. It was then that I realised all of the horrified glares aimed at me and the faint stench of vomit.

After class I walked down to the locker room to get changed for combat training. I wonder who I will be up against. Hopefully someone half decent. I hope I won't lose control. I stepped out and took a seat away from everyone else. Unfortunately for me red came over and tried to talk to me.

"So… What's your name?" she asked.

"…"

"I'm not leaving till you answer me".

I still said nothing.

"Fine be that way", she replied to my silence, but still stayed.

Three more people came over and I assume they are her team.

"I've already tried he won't talk" Red quickly says.

"Well then let me try", the blonde replies," Hi, my names Yang, the one in the bow is Blake, the one in the cape is my sister and Ruby and the ice princess over there is-"

"I know who the Schnee girl is", I stated with a sneer.

"Excuse me!" Professor Goodwitch yelled, "As I was saying, seeing as we have a new student I will need someone to test him, Pyhrra Nikos will you please get ready for this battle.

"Yes Professor" she stated.

"Excellent, you know, we never did get your name "Glynda made it sound like a statement but it was really a demand for it.

"Grey, Grey Nakushita".

"Well then Grey, Pyhrra would you two please step forward and assume your positions", we both stepped forward and she got her weapon out. I waited for Goodwitch to start the timer then activated my semblance and she was suddenly stuck in a ball of water. After a while of sending water made projectiles at her while she was still in the sphere her aura dipped into the red.

"Mr. Nakushita wins the match", the professor said obviously quite shocked at that display of power.

'Is that really the quality of the students of beacon? Pathetic', I said to myself.

"Well thank you for that… different match Mr. Nakushita. I nodded in reply.

I went back to my thoughts for the remainder of the class.

* * *

After class I decided to head to the cafeteria. I got an apple and pie as usual. I went to the table in the corner and decided that would become my usual table. I looked up as I heard an indignant cry, I saw a girl with a black bow getting dragged over. Yang shouted hello in my direction and with that I left, taking my apple with me. I started to head to forever fall. Might as well keep up my practice on the Grimm. I took out my sniper so I wouldn't get rusty and poured a bit of my aura into the magazine, why waste bullets when I have a huge amount of aura. I saw a pack of Beowolves and took aim at the alpha, the bullet went through the neck. It fell over dead. I started picking off more until only one remained. I put my sniper on my back and took out one of my swords. I sprinted over to it and stopped 20 metres away. It charged at me, I didn't move. I put my sword away and let it hit me, I continued to do this until I could no longer move so I let my aura heal me and repeated that process several times until I was nearly out of aura but what I did not expect was for both team RWBY and JNPR to rush over. Yang quickly dispatched of it then they all turned to me looking horrified. I looked down and realised why. I had several bones sticking out and a few major cuts. "Oops", I stated. I released a barrier on my aura and pushed my bones back in. I then put the barrier back up and tried to leave, however I found the two teams blocking my way.

"Let me through" I growled.


	4. Chapter 4:the beast awakens

**I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

_I watched as the bullets travelled through the air and pierce them straight through the head…_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" I tried to jump for my knife but I then found out I was tied to a chair. That had just fallen to the ground due to my unpleasant wake up.

"What were you doing out there?" came a snarky voice.

Wait I was fighting Grimm then I got beat up then I got cornered by two teams and got knocked out… Well that explains it.

"None of your business" I snarled in return.

"Were you trying to kill yourself? Why were you just screaming?" a politer voice asked, the voice was filled with concern.

"I can't, my semblance won't let me, and also none of your business"

"What do you mean your semblance won't let you, what is your semblance" the snarky voice said again.

I said nothing. As my vision returned I noticed that the snarky voice came from Schnee. Look like the two teams are both in here. I looked down at the ground and thought to the first time I tried to kill myself.

_'If I jump I can forget all my worries, I'll lose all of my worries. I'll be free'… I stepped off and fell. I felt the wind whip past my face, after about ten seconds I hit the ground, but I didn't die. Why? Even worse there was a person nearby who saw me fall and called an ambulance…_

Turns out my semblance grants me immortality, I still feel all the pain but I can't die, I have also started aging slower. A tear fell down my face as I remembered why I tried to die.

"Oh my gosh are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" came the nice voice again, I looked up and saw it was a girl dressed like an Amazonian who spoke.

"Just let me go, please" I begged Pyhrra, I'll talk to her. She's nice.

"Not until you tell me why you were out there" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss maybe you should just let it go" the one called Blake said.

"Never" Weiss replied. God she's annoying me, Ozpin you're lucky I agreed to no killing your students.

"Answer me!" Weiss shouted.

"YOU WOULD'T UNDERSTAND" I shouted back even louder, "You've been handed stuff your entire life, I've had to fight to live you would not understand any of it!" I said quieter this time. "I've had everything torn away from me then I finally got something back and then it got torn away". I then started sobbing uncontrollably," my whole life I was a failure, I should be dead, I want to be dead but I can't die".

I then felt a warm embrace surround me and I fell unconscious…

* * *

I woke up and found I was in the infirmary. I recalled the events just before I fell unconscious.

"I wonder how long I was out for this time".

"Eight days" a voice came out of nowhere.

"New record, Ozpin, you promised me you would keep people away from me" I replied.

"I said I would try but do you know how hard it is to keep that many students away from you is"

"Whatever"

"Anyway, do you feel ok to go back to your dorm and then back to class tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so". Great those guys got to see the old me.

"If you ever want to talk my doors always open"Ozpin said.

I got up and left.

* * *

As I walked into my room I noticed a large package on my bed with a note on it, it said I'm sorry. I opened the package and saw all my weapons but one, my sniper.

"WHERE IS IT!" I yelled as I stormed down the hall and knocked down team RWBY's door.

"It was an accident I'm so sorry I wanted to look at its mechanics and it exploded "Ruby cried out.

"Where is it!?"

"I-In the corner" I turned and saw a pile of metal in the corner, I picked it up and sprinted back into my room not bothering to close the door. I put its remains on the desk and got out my kit and start to take it apart properly. As long as it's still in there I can forgive her. When I got to the centre I saw that the container was cracked. Oh god no please still be in there. I opened it and there was nothing in there. I fell on the floor and muttered" this would only happen to me".

I looked up on my scroll to check for the next blood moon. In 9 hours, damn it. I sprinted to Ozpins office. Yet again not closing the door.

* * *

I barged through the doors and said "I need to get as far away from here as possible right now".

"I see, might I ask why?" he replied.

"No but the lives of your students depend on it"

"Well then come with me, and I'm surprised that you aren't wearing combat gear".

"…"

"Ok". We walked down the hall but turned down the other towards the garage. As I stepped through the doors I noticed that the garage was a lot bigger than I thought. He took me over to a tarpaulin covering what looked like a motor bike. He pulled the tarpaulin off and handed me a set of keys, "try to bring it back in one piece please". I nodded, turned the ignition and left him in the dust.

* * *

I handed the motel manager some money and told him if he got a scratch on the bike he would die, I flared my deathly aura to prove it. After that I sprinted away into the forest. As soon as I was far enough away I called my locker. After a while I heard a rumbling and looked up. My locker. I opened it and got out my dust infused chains. I put them on and started meditating. Soon I could feel the moon calling my inner beast. I tried to resist. I really did but soon it became too much and it came out. I felt myself getting bigger and I was quickly losing consciousness…


	5. Chapter 5: a new team

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

"Where am I?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was alone and in what looks like a hospital bed. The door swung open and Ozpin walked in. "You are in the infirmary, a student found you in a forest unconscious".

"Who?" I asked, how did they find me, it's can't be a coincidence they were out there. Oh god, did they see the other me?

"A Miss Nikos did, you seem to have attracted the attention of her and their friends teams".

"Damn it" I internally screamed at myself for showing off my skills in Ports and Goodwitch classes. "Can I leave yet?" I asked. "Actually if you allow them, teams RWBY and JNPR would like to visit you?"

"You already know the answer to that sir"

"Okay, let them in", Ozpin called to someone outside the door." I hate you" I told him just before the two teams walked in."Well I'll let you guys have some alone time "he stated with a smirk. I groaned into the pillow. "How are you? What were you doing out there?" Someone asked as they entered. I tried to pretend I was asleep. "Ozpin told us you were awake so why won't you talk to us?" Another voice asked.

"I told him not to let you guys in", I replied to the voice not caring if I was being rude.

"What is your problem? Do you ever consider other people?" A demanding voice asked I'm guessing belonged to Weiss. "No" I replied truthfully. "Now get out so I can get changed and go back to my room".

Weiss huffed but I heard people leave. However I still felt one person's presence. "You should let someone in you know, you may not realise it but you're slowly killing yourself by being like that".

"I've survived like this for as long as I've needed and my semblance won't let me kill myself as I've already explained", I explained with a trace of venom in my voice. I felt the person leave the room but then I heard the door open again and someone walked in, Goodwitch. "I've come to inform you that the Headmaster has decided to place you on team JNPR, your stuff has been moved in and they have been informed, unfortunately there wasn't enough space for a bed", she stated with a bit of worry in her voice. "Fine but please leave I need to change", I said to her. She left so I swiftly changed and popped into the cafeteria to get an apple and walked towards my new room. Just as I got outside I hesitated before stepping inside, what if they try to abuse me? I quickly shoved the thought from my mind and entered. I was not expecting what I saw…

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea sir, I mean I know he needs to open up but is this really the right way of doing it?" a feminine voice asked.

A male just stared at her while taking a sip form his mug.

* * *

What I had heard from people is that teenager's rooms were normally very messy but it turns I was wrong. I looked around the room and saw a note on my desk, _we have gone to train will be back in an hour, have fun with your section of the room! _I turned and noticed that my stuff was in a corner with black tape on the floor forming a rectangle to mark my area of the room. Smart. I unpacked my swords and set them up long the small section of wall with my guns higher up the wall. I put my cloths into a set of drawers and set up a small workstation on the small desk. Seeing as I was finished I pulled out my main sniper and started to fix it seeing as Ruby broke it. After a while I looked at my handiwork and congratulated myself. I put it up on the wall and at that moment the door opened. I turned around and saw a blonde male gaping at the wall

'Whoa", Was all he said. The others walked in and showed a similar sense of awe but without words. After a while of just standing there I eventually got fed up so I introduced myself," my name is Grey, Grey Nakushita".

"Oh yeah, sorry, umm my names Jaune Arc, that guy is Lie Ren but everyone calls him Ren, she is Pyhrra Nikos and the other girl is N-", "NORA!" the over excited girl screamed. "Nora what did I say about that?" "Not to do it", she replied to Ren. "And if you were going to do it you should also say your?" "Last name" she muttered.

"I see" I said. "I've got to get going now but I'll see you later". And on that note I left before anyone could reply.

* * *

I just reached the door on time and knocked. "Come in" I heard a voice call out. I entered just as Goodwitch left. I walked over to Ozpins desk and took a seat. "So, Grey, confess to me your problems".

"I'll tell you a short version of one", I said. "One day Mr Schnee found me, he convinced me to be a test subject for a serum that would create humans or faunas that had abilities of Grimm so that the world would be at peace but he really wanted them to create a new way of making money. I was his first test and of course it had to go wrong. Instead it gave me a half Grimm form. It becomes even stronger in a blood moon and I can't control it at any given time but at the blood moon it becomes so strong that it comes out no matter how hard I try". Once I'd finished Ozpin didn't even look surprised. I noticed he wasn't moving at all so I flared my to get his attention but I did not expect for it to detect 4 life signs hiding around the corner…


	6. Chapter 6: thunder storm

**I do not own RWBY but I do own the oc. **

* * *

I flared my aura again but stronger this time. 2 males and 2 females, must be JNPR. Damn it, they must have been listening in to the conversation. I may as well talk to them face to face. I opened the door and peered around the corner. "You guys promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. They all jumped back at my sudden appearance but nodded quickly. I beckoned them to follow me and I walked back into Ozpins office he raised an eyebrow at the sight of the rest of my team but said nothing. "They heard parts of what I said" I explained. I retold the story to them and to say they were shocked was an understatement. Jaune looked like he would live up to his nick name, Nora didn't have her smile, Ren's eyebrows were twitching and Pyhrra had a few tears running down her cheeks. "That is all for now" I told Ozpin and on that note I left. I heard the others get up and follow me but I ignored them, but then I remembered my sleeping situation. "Seeing as I have no bed I will sleep outside" it looked like Pyhrra was about to object but I walked away.

* * *

I found a bench overlooking the forest and decided to take a short nap. As soon as I closed my eye I heard a woman scream in pain. I opened it again and saw four people beating up a rabbit faunas. I was about to close my eye again but just before I did she looked into my eye and I could see the pain in her eyes. With that I slowly got up and walked over to her, as soon as I reached the group I said one word, "why?" A guy turned around and replied" cause she's a faunas"

"Not a good enough reason", and with that I charged my fist with aura and sent him hurtling through the bench I was just sitting at. I turned to the others and they all attacked simultaneously. I swiftly dodged all their attacks and gave them all one broken rib. "Next time it will be two ribs" and with that they limped away. I looked at the faunas one last time before walking away myself however before I could get ten meters I realised that she might not be able to walk. I turned on my heels again and knelt down next to her. "Can you walk?" I asked. She shook her head so I picked up carefully and sprinted to the infirmary carrying her bridal style. On the way I noticed bullies again so I used each of their heads as stepping stones for no particular reason. I finally reached the infirmary and walked straight to the doctor. "She needs help now" I plainly stated. He told me to follow him so I did. We walked into a room and I put her gently down on the bed. As soon as I did this she tried to say something but I walked out and went to find a tree to sleep in.

* * *

I closed my eyes and fell into a nightmare…

* * *

_I watched as the man pulled out a gun, he pointed it at me and shot, then shot my parents, I watched as they fell to the ground._

* * *

I was shaking, it was as if someone had grabbed me and was tossing me around. I woke up and grabbed the knife hidden up my sleeve and attempted to stab myself but a hand stopped me. "W-what are you doing?" a shaky voice asked. "I said don't disturb me" I leapt off tree .I looked at my watch and saw it was only five. Damn she woke me early. Didn't even get to the bad part of the dream. I decided on a run to cool myself off. It was then that I noticed it was raining. Perfect. I set off at a casual pace but I heard footsteps behind me, looking over my shoulder I saw that Pyhrra was following me but shivering uncontrollably. I turned into the forest at an even faster pace hoping she wouldn't follow.

After a while I decided to stop and allow Grimm come to me. I looked around and only saw a lone Beowolf. It charged at me but as soon as its claw was about to hit me I dodged and kicked its knee. It dropped down and I quickly grabbed a pistol form my leg and shot it through the heart.**(he doesn't take his weapons off when he sleeps)**I turned around and started to run back. I glanced down at my watch and noticed I only had thirty minutes left until class so I decided to use aura to help me get there faster.

* * *

**sorry for such a short chapter**


	7. Chapter 7:The fight

**I do not own RWBY. When I say shield/ sheath later it's like jaune's shield except it can't retract so it's just a shield with a gap for a sword in it. And in this the gods and superheroes/fiction heroes have swapped roles so the Iron Man is a god and Zeus would be a superhero.**

As I walked through the door into our dorm I noticed that everyone else had already left. I quickly slipped into my uniform, added a few daggers to the inside of the blazer and strolled over to the cafeteria.

I walked through the doors and noticed my team waving at me. I lifted my eyebrow at them and grabbed an apple. I walked over to my table and grabbed a small leather book from my pocket. 100 impossible things. I flicked to the page on my other half. Nothing, it says nothing. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored them. I placed the book into my pocket and took a chunk out of my apple. I felt someone's hand about to touch my shoulder so I quickly moved. I looked around and saw my team there. I went back to my apple. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I got out one of my daggers and started carving up the apple. After a while I placed the dagger back in its sheath and held the apples remains in my hand. I looked around until I saw a certain someone. I looked back at my hand and made sure that my plan would work.

I grabbed another thing from my pocket and put it in a hole in the apple. Perfect, an apple dagger with some red dust in it. I looked back up and took aim at my target. I threw the dagger and watched as it turned in the air until it hit Cardin in the head. As it did the impact caused the red dust to explode and as a result the mini fire ball consumed all his hair making him bald. I stood up from my table and went to leave. However, as I was about to leave I sensed a projectile moving in my direction so I swiftly sent a dagger to hit it. As I kept on walking I saw remains of what looked an apple fly past. It was at that moment that I realised the room was deadly silent. I slowly turned around to find everyone looking at me. Some people looked stunned, others amused and others were whispering things '_what a freak' '_sick' not knowing I could hear them. The part that really struck me was the fact that they were right. I turned around and sprinted away. I didn't stop sprinting even when I made it to the cliff. I jumped straight off and resisted the urge to activate my aura. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact…

* * *

… Why haven't I hit the ground yet? I open my eyes and see a spear pinning me to the cliff. Damn, that's Pyhrra's weapon. I ripped it out of the cliff and fell, this time with aura. I flared my aura out and found Pyhrra in short time. I quickly used my aura to form wings and glided towards her. I silently landed in the tree right above her. I looked at her spear and an idea formed. However before I could execute my ground breaking plan the spear flew from my hands and into hers. I dropped from the tree and went to walk away. However I felt parts of my jacket pulling me back, only the parts that have my daggers attached. Oh. Polarity. I turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"What" I stated bluntly. She went to say something then stopped herself, then she did say something, "what is your semblance if you don't mind me asking" she asked with such a caring, loving voice. No, I will not go down that path again. "My semblance is the power of the super hero Poseidon. One day I heard a voice in my head asking who my favourite superhero was and I said Poseidon. I didn't know it at the time but at that moment my semblance manifested. There is your answer miss Nikos" I replied, leaving some of the more gruesome details out.

"Impressive, let's go to class, we don't want to be late". I nodded and we set off. I glanced down at my watch and noticed we only had one minute till class so I swiftly picked up the pace to a sprint.

* * *

We arrived at class just as the professor did. Almost as soon as the professor started I realised it was a plant life class so I tuned it out. After a while of thinking I got on to the topic of my team, I realised I didn't know their combat abilities. I will have to solve that. I just day dreamed for the rest of the class. When I heard the bell ring I got up and moved to the next class. The rest of the classes went by pretty quickly.

As I was walking out of class I spotted my team so I walked over to them. "I'm going to duel each of you to find out your combat abilities, meet me at the arena in half an hour". I picked out my combat outfit, also my only one, two pistols attached to my thighs, two swords attached to each leg, my semi-automatic sniper attached to my back with my shield/sheath and sword over it and my dagger boots. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my bow tie and replaced the deadly poison with a sleeping toxin. I walked gingerly over to my desk and pulled out a long box from behind a false back. I opened the box and pulled out the sword. I grabbed a cloth and wiped the dust off and polished it. After I was satisfied with the job I put it back and speed over to the arena.

I arrived just before my team did. I set up an arena and said leader goes first. Jaune stepped into the arena and logged himself in. I pulled out a sword. "Go", and with that he charged at me, he took a swipe but I easily deflected it. He used his shield to try and bash me but jumped to the side and kicked his arm. He stumbled and I used the blunt side of my sword to hit him in the head, he fell over and I quickly kicked his shield away then pointed my sword at his throat. "Yield", he put his hands up and I called over Nora. Jaune quickly scrambled away and Nora set up. I noticed the hammer she was carrying and realised how strong she must be.

"Go". She charged at me but I speed to the side just as she swung. Her hammer missed me by inches and crashed into the floor leaving a crater. She swung again but this time I caught the handle of the hammer. She sweat dropped so I quickly leg-swept her and got out my pistol and pointed it at her head. She put her hands up and Pyhrra came over knowing the pattern I was using. She logged herself in and got into her combat pose.

"Go". She speed towards me and changed her spear into a sword and swiped. I deftly deflected it with my foot and went in for an open palmed strike. She quickly jumped back about ten metres and used her rifle mode to open fire at them. I jumped to the side and grabbed my shield off my back. I placed it in front of me and hid behind it. She may be a bit more of a challenge than the rest. I pulled the sword from my left leg with my right hand and got up. I looked at her and waited for her to attack. She charged at me but this time I also charged at her. We both swung our swords and they met in mid-air. My sword kept on going but hers went flying out of her hand. My sword landed against her shield and she went sliding back. I charged again and swung at her head however just before my sword hit her head I saw it get outlined in a dark grey colour and change its trajectory. I glanced down at my scroll and saw we were both still full. We started to circle each other. I put my sword and shield back so she couldn't use her semblance to make me miss again. I walked towards her, just as I got close to her I sped towards her and raised my fist for an upper cut but changed just before and kicked her in the knee making it bend ways a knee shouldn't bend. Pyhrra went to put her leg back on the ground but gasped as soon as she put weight on it. She put her hands up and I carried her over to Jaune. I used some of my aura to help her heal from it faster. Ren came over and took a stance. I couldn't see him draw any weapons so I took a stance from Muay Boran.

"Go". Ren sprinted towards me and tried to kick me in the side, I quickly back flipped and retaliated with my own aura enhanced punch to his head. He moved his head to the side and we started trading blows getting faster and faster. It wasn't hard to tell he was wearing out quick so I decided to see just how low his aura is. I did a quick punch to his arm which made his aura flicker. He doesn't have much aura at all but his control of it is brilliant. I went in for an aura enhanced kick which went straight into his side and put his aura into the red.

I walked over to the stands and made some mental notes about what to train them on. When the others walked or limped over Jaune spoke up. "Why?"

"Because, I needed to see how strong you guys were so I can know you have my back". I informed him .With that I left them to go back to the dorm.

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading chapter 8 yet its just I've been stuck for ideas so I changed a few things to help me.**


	8. Chapter 8:Running

**I do not own anything RWBY related in this story except the one and only, most badass dark knight around, Grey Nakushita! Why is no one clapping? Shame on you. Also sorry for the long wait, I could go into this big rant about why I haven't been writing but let's just say stuff happens. With that let the games begin. Or the story, whichever one you choose. This chapter annoyed me as I just can't seem to get it right so I give up here it is.**

* * *

I'd just finished my homework and was about to go back out to my tree when my team stepped in. "Where are you going?" Jaune asked me. "To sleep", on that note I went to leave but was blocked by Pyhrra, "You don't need to go outside to sleep now because we have something you can sleep on now" Pyhrra said. Nora, somehow, don't ask me how, pulled out a mattress out of thin air and held it out to me. Hesitantly, I reached out and grabbed it.

"Why?" I asked, why would they do this, I have done nothing for them so there is no reason for them to do anything for me.

"Because, you're our teammate and hopefully future friend", Ren stated. "Friend", no one's called me a friend in so long that I have forgotten what it feels like to have one. All my old friends are dead.

"Yes, friend, do you have any?" Ren asked. "…no" I mumbled.

"Well then, you do now" Nora practically yelled. I nodded at her and placed my mattress down beside my desk. I Went to lie down on it but then Pyhrra said" take your weapons off first, it will help your muscles relax. I hesitated at first, I haven't taken them off in so long but I did. After laying out my final throwing dagger on my desk I saw everyone had changed into different clothes so I took off my coat, gloves and other accessories and realised I hadn't showered in a while. I also realised I had nothing to shower with, Ren somehow reading my mind handed me a towel and said" the soaps are all in there. I nodded my thanks and went into the bathroom. As I took of my shirt I looked at my body and saw all the scars on it. They varied in size but the most painful one was the one on my left shoulder. Where my arm had nearly been blown off and I was barely able to keep it. It was only due to the fact I actually went to the hospital that saved my life. Now my entire right shoulder bone was covered in a lightweight metal and I had built a brace that was being taken off now so it wouldn't rust in the shower. I looked back at the mirror and tried to find a bit of skin that didn't have a scar within an inch of it but failed. I took off the rest of my clothes and hopped in the shower. After about ten minutes in the shower I got out and changed into some fresh clothes given to me by Jaune. They were a bit small and hugged my body allowing some of my scars to show through but I ignored it and stepped out of the bathroom. I put my clothes in my bag and lay down on the mattress getting ready to sleep. When I stretched I heard a small and nearly and noticeable gasp escape someone lips. I looked down and noticed my shirt had ridden up slightly exposing my scar covered back. Quickly, I pulled the shirt back down and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

_I watched as he pulled out his gun and shot them dead. I watched as they fell to the ground, then he turned to me…_

I woke up screaming, on-going to grab my knife I found it wasn't in its usual spot up my sleeve, I didn't even have sleeves. That's right, I'm at beacon, in a team and in a short sleeve shirt. I looked around to find everyone staring at me with their mouths open. Ignoring them I got my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Thinking what to do today seeing as it's a Saturday I realised I had nothing to do. No contracts anymore since I'm here, I step back out and decide to try find a river or lake to relax in.

After about an hour of walking through the forever fall forest I finally stumbled across one. Taking off my weapons and trench coat and placing them beside a tree close to the water's edge, leaving me in my shirt and shorts I waded into the water and then dived into it. I swam to the bottom and activated one of my more calming effects of my semblance the ability to breath underwater. The feeling of it is so breath-taking (**no pun intended**) that I can't help but relax so much I decided I might be able to rest in peace for a while. I had no idea how wrong I was.

_The man, the bad man, he pulled out a gun, he turned towards my parents. In the distance I saw my sister walking towards the house. "Run Gabi! Run away they have guns" I shouted. She turned around and ran away. I looked back at the man with a smug grin. He won't kill all the Nakushita's today. He looked annoyed but I could see it I his eyes, he would enjoy the hunt, the hunt for my sister. He pulled the trigger twice within a second. I watched as he pulled the trigger, I watched as my parents fell to the ground dead. He turned to me and pulled the trigger…_

As I opened my eyes I found I was no longer in water and it had started to rain. I looked around and saw I was still in the lake and the rain was not coming from any clouds. Oh, I must have made all the water shoot upwards into the air while I was dreaming. I climbed my way out of the slowly filling lake and put on the stuff I took off. As I used my semblance to get all the water off me I looked around and realised just how much the world has changed. Humanity and Faunus, tearing down what used to be beauty and replacing it with dull grey buildings. With that thought I turned back towards Beacon and started my long trek back.

Just as I reached my teams' dorm I realised that I left my scroll inside so I knocked on the door and, to my surprise, the girl with the blonde hair answered the door, Yang I think her name was. "Yay!" she practically shouted," you're just in time for the party". After staring at her blankly for a while I decided that I really shouldn't question anything anymore or I might just lose my mind. I went to turn around but found myself getting dragged into the room, "nope, we are all going to have fun and that includes you mister". She dragged me to the circle everyone was sitting in and sat down next to me. "Okay, since the original team JNPR and RWBY already know each other we will each ask you one question Grey than you can ask us each one question, Sound good? Great, let's begin". Before I even had a chance to protest Ruby asked the first question "Why did you try to kill the headmaster"? "I was hired". This time Schnee asked me" What did you do before Beacon?"

"I was a mercenary, but before you get your nickers in a twist I'm not anymore". Just as she was about to probably say something annoying the one with the twitching bow spoke up. "Why, why were you a mercenary"? Why, why was I, was it the money, no I would have become a thief, I think, it was to distract myself, yes that, "to distract myself" I replied. "Why would you need to distract yourself? "She asked, "That's two questions so I don't need to answer".

"Why did you need to distract yourself?" Ren asked in her place, do I tell them the truth? Whatever may as well, "I'd just watched my entire family be killed and my sister was missing but I survived".

"Oh, sorry", I hate it how people act like they care even though they don't know anything to do with pain, I hate it. "How did you get those scars? They look so cool and make you look so awesome, but not as awesome Ren but still awesome". The hell is with this girl it's like she is on a permanent sugar rush. Anyway scars, if I told them about every one we would be here all day so I'll tell them about the most painful. I started taking my shirt off and before they could protest I said "its fine", I pulled it over my head and then pointed to my right shoulder that had the brace on it," I was on a job and I had just started to get a reputation among criminals so I got cocky thinking it would be an easy job, I didn't properly pay attention to my surroundings and let's just say this guy has a minefield around his house and I tripped on a stone which resulted on my arm landing on a mine which nearly blew it off and now the shoulder is covered in a light weight metal with this brace to help with lost strength that I still haven't regained, does that suffice your need?", she nodded without looking up almost as if she looked bad for asking that question, I'm not surprised it came but it still annoyed me.

"How are you so powerful, I've never meet someone before that's our age that so powerful", smart question Pyrrha. How do I play this one out, I can't tell the truth as that is something I don't want to relive, I'll just say I meet someone," I meet someone who trained me whenever I wasn't working, some of these scars are from him", the lie was so obvious but they could tell I didn't want to talk about. "What's with all the weapons on the wall" Jaune asked, lets freak them out shall we," Let's just say the dead don't need their weapons anymore", I think from the look on their faces they understand what I mean.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Yang asked. Everyone just moaned but I froze, no, no please, not that, no,

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"__No, please, don't go, Amber, please stay with me, I finally got something back from the world and now it's going again, please, I won't go on without you,"_

_"__I'm sorry Grey, it's too late" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_

* * *

HHHHHHH!" I could feel the tears going down my face but the dam just wouldn't close they kept on coming, I got up went to the window and jumped out it, I hit the ground and just ran, I didn't stop running, I don't know how long I was running but eventually I found a cliff and jumped off and plunged into the water.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the lateness of the chapter but I still don't like it but I don't think i can hold off posting it any longer so there it was.**


	9. REWRITE?

If anyone is actually still reading this would you be interested in a complete rewrite where the story will deviate and it will not really be like the original. It will have the same base concept but I've gone back over the previous chapters and I wasn't satisfied at all with the quality. If you are interested can you let me know in either a review or PM. I will be launching a trial chapter after this anyway and if anyone, even if it's only one person likes it I will make a new story using that chapter. Thanks and have a nice day.


End file.
